Une vie de Père (8)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui commentent et aiment mes fictions sur Végéta et sa petite famille ! En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent encore longtemps


**Une vie (mouvementée) de Père (8) :**

Il avait tenté de se cacher, de lui échapper.

Il venait de se réfugier dans la salle de gravité, l'endroit où il pratiquait ses entrainements quotidiens.

Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir en sécurité, il pressentit que la salle s'animait. La gravité était soudain devenue plus intense.

Il regarda par le hublot, qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la salle, et, aperçut sa fille qui l'observait en souriant. Elle lui cria :

« Papa, sors de cette salle, je veux partir maintenant ! »

Il l'avait entendu, mais, il refusait de sortir. Il ne voulait pas subir cela…

« Si tu ne sors pas de là, je vais continuer à augmenter la gravité, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable, même pour toi ! »

Il tenta de résister, encore et encore. La gravité venait d'être augmentée et commençait à se faire très puissante. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa fille, elle lui souriait sournoisement.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, après tout, c'était sa fille…

Il se résigna et accepta de sortir, à contrecœur. Il reconnut le sourire qu'arborait sa fille : c'était le même que le sien, celui de la victoire…

Végéta accepta la défaite. Il n'eut pas le choix, et, dû se contraindre à accepter son sort.

La voiture était prête, Bra l'attendait, impatiente. Et oui, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se soustraire à ses obligations de père… Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée…shopping !

Bra été heureuse. Pour une fois, elle partageait un moment seule avec son père, habituellement trop occupé par ses entrainements. Malheureusement, l'ambiance était pesante. Végéta, mécontent - plus qu'à son habitude - avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite avec cette corvée.

Quant à Bra, elle conservait son sourire, persuadée de pouvoir changer le cours de la journée…

Végéta savait conduire. Le seul problème, c'était les autres conducteurs !

En effet, l'un d'eux osa doubler le Saiyen en plein virage, forçant celui-ci à s'arrêter pour éviter tout danger. Irriter, Végéta décida de régler ce problème, à sa manière. Sa fille, redoutait le pire…

Végéta accéléra et rattrapa rapidement son ennemi. Plaçant la voiture à côté de son adversaire, il s'invita auprès de lui en montant dans l'engin, laissant à sa fille le soin de conduire – sans permis – sur quelques mètres, juste le temps de régler cette fâcheuse affaire.

Lorsque Végéta se retrouva près de l'homme, celui-ci, trop étonné par le geste imprévisible – et inimaginable – oublia de regarder la route. Végéta lui sourit et ne lui fit qu'un léger signe de la main, puis, il repartit dans sa voiture, reprenant ainsi le contrôle du véhicule.

L'individu ne comprenait pas. Que signifiaient ce geste, et, ce sourire sournois ?

Soudain, il comprit, mais, il était trop tard. La voiture fonça rapidement dans le précipice, éjectant l'homme quelques mètres plus bas.

Suite à cela, Végéta s'attendait à une remarque, à un regard froid de la part de sa fille, mais à la place, Bra rit. Le Prince ne comprit pas, mais, il apprécia ce rire franc – et cruel…

Ils avaient fini par arriver en ville.

Tous ces gens qui se pressaient, riaient autour de lui, tout cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Alors qu'ils marchaient au milieu de la foule, Bra fut abordée par trois jeunes hommes qui se pressèrent autour d'elle :

« Hey, ma jolie ! Alors on se promène avec ce vieux croulant ? Tu devrais plutôt trainer avec des jeunes de ton âge, avec des gens comme nous ! »

« Il a raison, poulette ! Viens t'amuser avec nous, on va bien prendre soin de toi ! »

Bra, était effrayée de voir ces hommes si insistants. Elle recula, et, bouscula son père, qui se tenait derrière elle. Celui-ci, écarta sa fille et s'approcha des trois gamins :

« Lequel d'entre vous, à oser me traiter de « vieux croulant » ?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, puis, rigolèrent.

« C'est moi, papy ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

Son rire était devenu de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus grossier. Végéta, sourit.

Le Saiyen, tendit la main en avant et la pointa vers le jeune homme. En un instant, celui-ci fut projeté au loin, dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

Les deux autres adolescents, apeurés, tentèrent de fuir, mais, Végéta les rattrapa et les propulsa au firmament.

Satisfaits, il rejoignit sa fille, qui regardait encore le ciel :

« Papa, ils vont redescendre quand ? »

« Je pense qu'ils reviendront sur terre dans une heure environ. »

Bra regarda son père, stupéfaite…

Même après ces incidents, ce ne fut pas terminer. En effet, Végéta détruisit deux boutiques sous prétexte qu'on lui avait manqué de respect – la première ne s'était pas occupé d'eux assez rapidement – et la seconde avait osé critiquer les vêtements du Prince - puis, il démolit un marchand de glace - qui ne possédait plus le parfum que sa fille souhaitait.

Après être parvenu à se calmer – ce qui fut long et difficile- Végéta accepta de suivre sa fille, dans un ultime magasin.

Bra s'amusait. Elle essaya beaucoup de tenues, paradait et avait même convaincu son père, d'acheter quelques nouvelles affaires pour lui.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine, rhabillée et prête à s'en aller, celle-ci fut interrompue par trois jeunes filles, qu'elle connaissait :

« Salut Bra. Je vois que tu fais du shopping, c'est bien, tu vas enfin pouvoir sortir habillée correctement. J'espère que tu as choisi de beaux vêtements, pour t'embellir un peu, cela te changerais ! »

Les trois adolescentes rirent. Végéta comprit qu'elles osaient se moquer de sa fille. Il décida d'intervenir.

Alors qu'il se levait pour corriger ces gamines, son geste fut interrompu par sa fille :

« Je vais m'en occuper, papa. »

Elle se plaça devant les trois jeunes filles, et, sourit :

« Comment oses-tu me dire cela, alors que tu n'es qu'un boudin, saucissonné dans une robe trop courte et trop vulgaire. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'abaisse à ton niveau ! »

Bra se retourna et décida de partir. Végéta suivie sa fille, sans prononcer un mot, heureux de la voir vue réagir ainsi…

Le retour à la maison fut calme. Aucun conducteur n'avait osé déranger la conduite du Prince.

Bra était satisfaite de la journée, malgré l'humeur de son père et les quelques difficultés rencontrées, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu partager un moment avec lui.

Quant à Végéta, il était épuisé par une telle journée. Il regrettait ses entrainements, qui - d'après lui – étaient moins fatigants.

Alors qu'il allait pour se reposer, son bras fut retenu par sa fille.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait honte :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas intéressée par les entrainements et que je ne suis pas une grande combattante comme Trunks et toi, mais, j'ai vraiment aimé passer ce moment avec toi. Même si nous avons peu de chose en commun, j'apprécie d'être avec toi. Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagnée en ville, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! »

Son sourire était revenu…

Végéta, peu habitué à une telle démonstration d'affection, rougit légèrement, puis, il se retourna et partit s'asseoir sur le divan.

Bra était un peu déçu, elle avait espérée quelques mots gentils, mais, après tout, ce n'était pas dans la nature de son père…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, son père s décida:

« Même si tu n'es pas une combattante, je me suis aperçu que tu pouvais parfaitement te défendre et que tu avais du caractère. Tu es bien ma fille. Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu changes, je suis fière de ce que tu es. »

Bra était vraiment heureuse d'entendre ces quelques mots. Même si son père n'était pas démonstratif et peu attentionné, elle savait que sa famille comptait pour lui, malgré tout.

Quant à elle, même s'il avait mauvais caractère, elle l'aimait…

The End 


End file.
